


Heat

by sleepydemons



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Real Madrid CF, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Silence Kink, Teasing, bottom Sergio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydemons/pseuds/sleepydemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio went away for two weeks, Iker needs to show him how much he's missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when Iker was still at Real, never intending for it to be posted anywhere. However Alex insisted with lots of kind words, so here it is!

Sergio was panting already as Iker held him to the door of their dimly lit flat.

The picturesque, midnight city lights glimmering through the gaps in the drapes surrounding the huge glass windows are their only light source.

Iker's right arm is locked firmly into place as his usually delicate, strong hand is now held firmly against the door, his forearm pushing against Sergio's bare chest while his elbow digs in to his left bicep.

Iker’s face is half lit up by the street lights, casting a warm glow to his right side while the darkness of the blue shadows to his left contrast so well they work together to create a mask-like effect that brings out fascinating contours to his face, strengthening his jaw bone as his cheekbones and eyes glow.

Sergio closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing when he feels Iker ghosting his face closer to his neck.  
Iker's grip with his right hand gets vice-like against Sergio's chest as his left hand pulls his hair tight.  
Sergio's head snaps up, his cheekbone slamming into the door and then Iker's all over his neck in an instant, grazing and nipping with sharp intent,  
It takes every ounce of effort he has left for Sergio to silence those moans from escaping from deep in his throat.  
His hands turning into fists as he pushes his neck up, willing Iker to bite down harder.

"You were so commanding today."  
Iker groans, his mouth so close to Sergio's ear now, keeping his voice sharp and his lips soft as he feathers over Sergio's lightly goose bumping neck again.  
"So resilient, I could hardly focus.” His hands moving from Sergio’s shoulders to scrape his nails down his chest, slow and deliberate, making sure he could see the marks as he got lower and lower towards his waist; “  
I had to wait all fucking day just to get you like this."

Sergio had been away for the last two weeks and so the first glimpses they got of each other were training bound; until now.

Opening his eyes slightly, Sergio tried to turn his face towards Iker, his eyelids dropping again to look at his hands, seeing the shadows around his wrists and the curves of his palms, gaining the courage to try and move, to bring Iker closer. Sergio began to push a hand up towards Iker’s face; Iker had other plans, however.  
Dragging his calloused fingertips over Sergio's bare chest, Iker crashed their bodies flush together, both of them moaning against each other as their foreheads finally connected and the friction against their clothed dicks began to feel almost overwhelming.

"Now, it's my turn, Sese."  
Iker whispered with a smirk as their eyes locked. Sergio knew he was so fucking done for as he felt cold air against thighs, the strong metallic crash of his belt buckle that was laced through his dark jeans hitting the floor, followed by sudden heat around his dick that he'd been craving for those last two weeks.

His breathing erratic, god he wanted to scream, he knew he was being so loud. The air was getting so thick and musky around him. Closing his eyes, Sergio saw stars as Iker swirled his tongue around the tip just like how he'd been craving, scratching his nails up Sergio's thighs, towards his hips and looking straight up to see his boyfriend's own half lit features in ecstasy, his tilted leaning back against the door as he feels the muscles in his thighs twitch against his touch.

God he’s so fucking beautiful, Iker thinks, watching as Sergio tips his head back, bringing his jaw upwards to cast a pale shadow down his neck as his arms begin to twitch, Iker can see he’s restless as he has nothing to grab onto as the sensations get stronger and stronger.

Iker keeps working Sergio, sucking and licking the way he knows gets Sergio begging to moan even though he knows he can't utter a sound, loves that he's bound to silence until Iker will let him come undone.  
Iker's demand for Sergio staying silent is one of the hottest things both of them get off on.

Just thinking about it gets Iker hot and bothered. He switches up his movement, sliding his tongue fully against the vein under Sergio's dick as his left hand finally comes up to meet his neglected balls,  
Sergio twitches a little at the feeling, searching for more as the sensations intensified and then whining as Iker let's go completely.

Sergio slumps back against the door, panting,  
"God you're so fucking slutty, look how much you want this."

Iker teases him with light hickey's along his collar bones, Sergio's arching and pushing into them, his body screaming for more contact.

Iker makes his way to Sergio's nipples, focusing on the left, licking and nibbling on the pink flesh bringing a more flushed colour to Sergio's chest to compliment those burning scratches,  
He fought to keep his chest from moving so much as he gasped and struggled against Iker's strong hands still pinning him to the door. He felt his knees go weak as Iker found a particular soft spot which was like lightening towards his dick.

Iker began focusing on Sergio's hip bones as he got lower, trailing in between to spend some time appreciating the tattoo Sergio has there, licking and sucking the flesh around the ink. Teasing Sergio, Iker held himself in front of the artwork by grabbing his arse roughly to push his hips further forwards so that Sergio would have to arch his back further to stay balanced.

Iker’s hands massaging Sergio’s arse cheeks as he moved his mouth closer to crook of his thigh, the teasing intensified as Iker nipped at the sensitive area with his teeth marking the skin as his.

Then, standing up abruptly, making Sergio blow out a big sigh at the relief of the torture but the loss of contact just made him squirm even more in anticipation. Iker moved to push his own jeans past his thighs and then pulls off his grey V-neck, standing there for Sergio as he watches him rake his eyes over the man’s now bare form.

Grabbing Sergio up away from the door their lips meet in a crushing kiss, teeth crashing as they stumble through the apartment and towards their bedroom.

As Iker slams the door and throws the last few items of clothing from his body Sergio gets onto their huge quilted bed and into his favourite position; on his knees with his hands firmly gripping the metal bars of the headboard, his exquisite arse on show all for Iker, feeling that gorgeous pull as he arches his back for that little stretch between his legs as he pushes his hole upwards.

Iker watches, predatory, he's so fucking perfect, and not a sound out of him even though they both know under any other circumstances he'd be the loudest fucker in their whole building,

"Fuck you're so ready for me, look how fucking poised and perfect you are"

Sergio tilts his head to catch the pure wanting look on Iker's face in the half light, and smirks.  
It's obvious as hell since Iker takes a step right next to the bed and strikes Sergio twice on his right arse cheek.

Sergio didn't think he could arch much further, he's so turned on and his dick is dripping pre-cum and he needs friction so fucking bad he could scream.

While he's distracted with keeping himself almost put together, Sergio misses the noise of Iker squeezing lube over his fingers so when he feels Iker's first finger at his hole he lets a growling moan escape, to which Iker immediately takes away his fingers, slapping Sergio's left arse cheek twice again, absorbed in the view as the skin turned pink in front of him.

Iker draped over Sergio to whisper in his ear as he rubbed over the raw flesh of his arse  
"You're doing so well, Sese, shh"

Sergio's panting and his body is glimmering in a layer of sweat that highlight the high points of his muscles, making him even more flawless for Iker as he begins to open him up with his lubed fingers.  
Using his other hand, Iker moved to press soothing circles into the small of his back for encouragement. 

Breathing outwards, Sergio pushes his head against the bars and let's his shoulders mould into the mattress.  
Iker never gets tired of these moments, Sergio’s so open and slick and he knows he’s so far gone,  
"You're so beautiful Sese, I bet you wanna come tonight, yeah?"

Sergio lets out another strong breath of a silent moan at Iker's words, knowing it's never as easy as that when it's down to Iker but willing to show that he wants that so much.

He feels Iker's tongue joining the two fingers opening up his tight hole, there's so much heat and it feels so good, he can feel the warm knot glowing within his body, he's so close his dick is leaking and it hurts so good its unbearable.

All too quickly Iker leaves Sergio empty and moves behind him on the bed, slicking himself up with more lube and yanking on Sergio's hair, crashing their lips together messily at an angle as he slams full into him, breathing out heavily, Iker stays there way too long, knowing that it’ll drive Sergio mad as the lack of movement.

Suddenly he pulls out, slamming back in again, taking his time to set the pace properly, he’s going to enjoy this…

Sergio groans and pants and Iker's in his ear in an instant,  
"Fucking tell me how this feels, tell me how you've missed my dick inside of you"

"So much Iker, ah, so fucking much I need more- fuck"

Iker snaps his hips and sets a mind-blowing pace and all at once the feelings intensify, he’s scratching Sergio's back as he narrows his angle, hearing Sergio scream as he nails Sergio’s prostate,

"Fuck, Iker, fucking faster"

Sergio's pushing back, further into Iker, trying to get as much of him as possible, he feels so fucking good.  
Iker snaps his hips up, sweat covering their bodies, mixing together as they collide over and over, panting and moaning against one another,  
"Sese m fuckin close, ah"

Sergio tilts his neck as Iker licks over his salty skin and he feels Iker's hand on his dick as their movements falter, he only needs a couple of strokes and then they're both gone, moaning so loud as they cum so hard and it's so hot, Iker filling him up as he works them both through their orgasms, Sergio cumming on his own belly before they both stumble onto the bed as a collision of numb bodies and soaking, messy hair.

Breathing loudly, they don't speak for a bit until the rise and fall of their chests begins to shallow and calm.  
"I'm guessing you missed me then"  
Sergio roles back into Iker, his smirk as bright and obnoxious as ever as he looks back at him and Iker puts his arm around his waist, kisses the back of his shoulder and laughs.

"Soo much, babe" Iker sighs as he trails light finger tips over Sergio's chest to sooth the marks he left there.


End file.
